Combat Logistics Regiment 3
Combat Logistics Regiment 3 (CLR-3) is a direct support (DS) logistics unit of the United States Marine Corps and is headquartered at Camp Foster, Okinawa, Japan. The unit falls under the 3rd Marine Logistics Group and the III Marine Expeditionary Force. Mission CLR-3, as the direct support logistics provider for the 3rd Marine Division, provides direct support combat logistics support to elements of III MEF and conducts simultaneous, tactical security operations in order to ensure mission accomplishment across the spectrum of conflict. Be prepared to provide scalable, task organized elements to conduct humanitarian assistance and non-combatant evacuation operations (HAO/NEO) within the area of operations. Subordinate units * Combat Logistics Battalion 3 * Combat Logistics Battalion 4 * 3rd Transportation Support Battalion History World War II Activated 16 September 1942 at Camp Elliot, San Diego, California as the 2nd Battalion (Pioneers), 19th Marines, 3rd Marine Division, Fleet Marine Force. Deployed during February 1943 to Auckland, New Zealand Redeployed during August 1943 to Guadalcanal Participated in the following World War II Campaigns: Northern Solomon’s, Cape Toro kina (Bougainville), Guam, and Iwo Jima Redesignated 7 September 1944 as the 3rd Pioneer Battalion, 3rd Marine Division Relocated during December 1945 to Camp Pendleton, California Deactivated 24 December 1945 1952–1969 Reactivated 5 March 1952 at Camp Pendleton, California, as 3rd Shore Party Battalion, 3rd Marine Division Relocated during August 1953 to Camp McGill, Japan Relocated during March 1956 to Camp Hauge, Okinawa Relocated during June 1957 to Camp McGill, Japan Relocated during August 1957 to Camp Kubasaki, Japan Relocated during October 1957 to Koza, Okinawa Deactivated 1 May 1958 Reactivated 1 July 1964 at Camp McTureous, Okinawa as 3rd Shore Party Battalion, 3rd Marine Division Relocated during February 1965 to Camp Hauge, Okinawa Vietnam War Redeployed during April–July 1965 to the Republic of Vietnam 1969–present Participated in the Vietnam War, April 1965 – November 1969, operating from Da Nang, Chu Lai, Phu Bai, Dong Ha, and Quang Tri . Relocated during November 1969 to Camp Hansen, Okinawa Relocated during November 1970 to Camp Huage, Okinawa Relocated during August 1971 to Camp Hansen, Okinawa Redesignated 15 April 1976 as 3rd Headquarters and Service Battalion, 3rd Division Support Group, 3rd Marine Division Redesignated 15 October 1978 as 3rd Provisional Landing Support Battalion, 3rd Division Support Group, 3rd Marine Division and relocated to Camp Foster, Okinawa . Redesignated 15 April 1979 as 3rd Landing Support Battalion, 3rd Force Service Support Group, Fleet Marine Forces Pacific. The Gulf War and the 1990s Provided support for Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm, South West Asia; Operation Provide Comfort; Iraq; Operation Sea Angel, Bangladesh; and Operation Fiery Vigil, Republic of the Philippines, July 1989 – June 1991 Redesignated 1 July 1993 as 3rd Support Battalion Redesignated 1 July 1999 as 3rd Transportation Support Battalion Global War on Terror Redesignated Combat Logistics Regiment 3 on 11 August 2006 See also * List of United States Marine Corps regiments * Organization of the United States Marine Corps External links * CLR-3's official website Category:Military logistics of the United States Category:Combat logistics regiments of the United States Marine Corps